That First Day
by MelodiousMoon
Summary: Captain Janeway discusses her relationship with Seven of Nine


I ran my fingers along her pale cheek. The pads of my fingers came in contact with soft newly regenerated skin. My fingers trailed their way up towards a piece of metal that replaced what should have been an eyebrow. Absentmindedly I traced the edge of the implant. Sighing, I knew once she woke up her life would be completely different. It was then that I made a promise to help her through the hardships she would soon be forced to endure.

0-o-0

I kept that promise. I'll admit some days were easier than others. Let me rephrase, very few days were easier than others. At first, she resisted. She hated me. I was the one she blamed for her suffering. What hurt the most was knowing she was right. How could I keep lying to myself? How could I keep lying to her? What right did I have to tear her away from the only life she knew? As far as I was concerned Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One had every right to hate me. I wasn't sure why I continued to help her it was obvious she didn't want it. I suppose I saw hope and potential within this now remarkable woman.

0-o-0

As months went by she began to learn more about humanity. Helping Seven became less frustrating and eventually, her resentment towards me was non-existent. Much to my surprise, we began to form a bond which quickly blossomed into a friendship. Soon we began to spend all our free time together. Sometimes we played velocity or had a quiet dinner in my quarters where I would introduce her to different types of food. However, most of our time was spent talking. Our discussions varied. She would often ask about my life back on Earth. All though at times, it was difficult to talk about home I continued to tell her stories even some of the more embarrassing ones. In return, she shared with me the fragments of her childhood she could recall. These discussions would last long into the night but I didn't mind.

0-o-0

One evening I invited her to the holodeck to show her my home back in Bloomington. At first, I was nervous. I haven't seen my home in almost six years. I was unsure what emotions I would experience. I couldn't break down in front of a member of my crew. However, knowing Seven would be with me provided me with comfort. Why? I wasn't sure. Seeing home again was more comforting than upsetting. It gave me even more motivation to get my crew home. After much exploring, Seven and I walked in silence along a dirt path to a nearby pond. We sat on the grass and gazed out towards the sun that was beginning to set. I turned to look at her. Her hair was shining due to the sun's reflection. Her cheeks were a bit flushed from the heat. Blue eyes gazed at the setting sun. I felt a lump form in my throat and as Naomi says "butterflies in my tummy". I Captain Kathryn Janeway was falling in love.

0-o-0

A few moments later Seven noticed I was staring and asked if everything was okay. I meant to say yes but "you're so beautiful" came out of my mouth instead. I remember being so shocked at myself. I had absolutely no idea what was getting into me. Seven didn't respond she just looked down at her hands but I noticed her cheeks became a bit redder. She proceeded to tell me she was Borg. I told her she was a beautiful woman. Who I cared for very much. I couldn't go back now. I knew I may have jeopardized our friendship. It felt like an eternity before the silence was broken. Seven continued to stare at the grass. Then she told me she thought I was very beautiful too and thanked me for showing her my home. Seven finally looked at me but I could tell something was wrong and I felt my stomach drop. I asked if she was feeling alright. Her answer was a shake of her began to tell me her heart was beating fast and her stomach felt like it was tied in knots. She also had an urge but didn't know what the urge was. I moved closer to her knowing exactly what she was feeling because I was feeling it too. I stroked her pale cheek and brushed my lips gently against hers. I pulled back to see if she was okay. Seven was more than okay, she was smiling.

She told me she was in love.

I told her I was in love too.

0-o-0

I run my fingers along her pale cheeks. Never getting tired of feeling her still soft skin. I place a trail of kisses from her cheek up to the piece of metal above her eye and trace the outline of her implant with my tongue. I knew once she woke up I would fall in love with her all over again just like I did that first day.


End file.
